


360 Themed Drabble collection - Durarara

by TheTacticianMagician



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Incest, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Polyamory, some deep bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/TheTacticianMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word-themed drabbles and small snips based on a collection of a 360-word listing I made about three years back.<br/>Each new chapter should include 20 drabbles.<br/>It's sort of a melting pot of things that's gonna take a while to complete.<br/>Warnings by chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-20

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for the chapter: Suicide implications at 3., mild spoilers for the end of the Yellow Scarves act at 20.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave your opinions and suggestions of what you'd like to see in the future!

**1\. Fear**  
He would never talk about this, maybe vaguely at most. Wouldn't admit it even to himself.  
But that time Shinra took the stab for him (that fucking idiot, fancying himself a hero), his blood seeping out of him at a quick rate in a godforsaken school's lab- Izaya was truly afraid for the first time in his life.

He finds it ironic even now that the fear that first took a grip on his heart was over someone else and not himself. 

 

 **2\. Ring**  
Mikado didn't understand why Masaomi's smile wouldn't leave his face, accompanied by a low happy humming. He'd simply accepted to wear matching rings with him, what was so incredible about that?

 

 **3\. Fall**  
Rio didn't feel the cold sweat on her skin or the night air getting into her wide eyes. All that ground her to reality was the hand gripping her wrist, keeping her from falling.

"It'd be easier on you if I let you go, took the responsibility of the act for you. But that would just ruin the entire point of having it be your own decision, hm?"

 

 **4\. Mud**  
"See? It's not so bad."

Mikado had to silently agree, letting the rain soak him up to the bones. The falling water was like an untouchable dimension when you looked at it from inside your cozy house, and once you let yourself remain in it, while everyone else ran for cover, it was just... powerful.

Puddles formed around them, turned dirt into mud, painted the ground a bed of tiny ripples. 

Masaomi grinned, dark fringes clinging to his youthful face. He'd appreciate his friend's wonder-filled eyes for just a little bit before jumping on the puddle right beside him, for fun's sake.

 

 **5\. Break**  
Shizuo groans and cringes, topples to the floor; with a heavy thud and clatters and crashes right beside him from the fallen refrigerator.

Amongst the wild pain and sickening noises, he felt something soft touch his flaring arm.

"Nii-san." Kasuka's voice soothed him, even if only slightly. "I'll call an ambulance."

 

 **6\. Expectations**  
The informant will admit he was not expecting Mikado to be like that when they first met – but neither was he expecting something far from that.

His hair reminds him a bit of himself, and he barely holds back a laugh.

 

 **7\. Filter**  
Everyone in this school is a fucking asshole.  
Except Tom. Tom is a nice guy.

 

 **8\. Pain**  
When the teacher asks in casual conversation what the class had gotten for their tenth birthdays, Masaomi is the only one that says "Nothing."

 

 **9\. Scar**  
"All these youth nowadays and their whimsical body modifications..." A huff, and the long line down his eye tingled. "They'll never know how it feels to actually earn one."

 

 **10\. Hero**  
The first time he hears that term is from Shinra, who never knows what he's talking about, so he'd ignored it.

But when Shizuo hears it from Celty, he starts to think there might really be a meaning for him behind that word.

 

 **11\. Gratitude**  
The three take turns kissing him goodnight, chaste little touches with well-meaning whispers accompanied by nuzzles.

Kyohei doesn't see why all that's needed, but he has no intention to complain.

 

 **12\. Cure**  
"Hey. You don't need any of that."

Yatabe slaps his back, and Masaomi flinches slightly. 

"None of us need some kinda cure. We are who we are. Just one life and no time to waste trying to fit anyone's standards. Isn't that what you tell us, shogun?"

"Hm," the blonde agrees, a sad smile pulling his features. "You're right."

 

 **13\. Poison**  
"We are alike and opposites in that point. I live in the swamp, and each step could lead me to a deep bog or a nest of snakes. I have no choice in it. And you, you come down to the swamp to search for those colourful poisonous frogs that could be trouble despite their size."

"Shiki-san has a tight focus. I like other places besides the swamp as well."

The older man shook his head, a stiff side motion. "That you say, yet you can't go a single week by without yearning to stay covered in sludge."

 

 **14\. Blind**  
Shinra can't see anything within the ball of woven darkness, but it's not stuffy and it smells faint and grey like Celty does so he doesn't mind.

He feels his glasses being taken from the bridge of his nose, and the darkness dissipates from then. He's still pretty blind but he can see some blurry things at least.

Including the glazed over sight of Celty unzipping her suit – he can feel her suppressed laughter.

"You're a cruel mistress." The doctor breathes, and no amount of eye adjustment is making the sight clearer for him. This is more torturous yet than if he were blindfolded.

 

 **15\. Snap**  
"Wow."

Shizuo sighed.

"You just broke that fork in half."

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you surprised!?"

Tom leaned back half-expectantly, foot rubbing along Shizuo's leg under the table to hopefully steer him from a potential uproar.

 

 **16\. Shock**  
"Uuumm."

Kyohei doesn't move from his position, completely stiff. Not afraid but wary.

Celty turns her neck to put her roommate in her best line of sight. Her aura does not speak of anger, but of mildly annoyed disappointment.

"Ah, ah, I'm sorry, there wasn't much time for planning," Shinra stumbled over himself quickly. "Kadota-san, this is my lovely roommate, Celty. Celty, this is my trusted schoolmate, Kadota-san."

Celty typed a deliberately slow "Nice to meet you." before tiredly retiring to her quarters. 

Shinra still had his welcome smile up, though his eyes clearly admitted another message; _I fucked up this time._

 

 **17\. Gruesome**  
Anri pretends she isn't there when it happens, pretends the blood is not repulsive, the bodies on the floor not recognizable, the house not her own.

But the words emanating from the sword in beckon, she knows they're real.

 

 **18\. Gift**  
"I'm sorry it's a little gross."

Kasuka shook his head, still watching the cat mother who was just out of labor lick at her kittens and eat away the fluids. It was kind of sad that she was a stray in an abandoned corner since the litter was so cute, but he was still glad that Shizuo took him to watch this little moment.

He noted that his brother's eyes weren't on the scene, but instead on him, like so, so many times before as they were currently growing up much faster than in childhood.

So Kasuka turned his head to face him, and before Shizuo could blush and turn away and pretend he wasn't staring like he always did- the younger boy cradled his face and kissed him.

Soft, young, and Kasuka was not taken aback by the mammothian strength of his kindred that could squash him.

In fact, he was expecting it when larger lips responded in a surprisingly gentle manner.

Ten, or thirty, or maybe sixty seconds passed before Shizuo drew away with a damp pop. "I... didn't know you wanted your first kiss to be with me."

"I'm glad you wanted yours to be with me, too."

Shizuo scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, blush unfading. "Ah... happy birthday, Kasuka." 

 

 **19\. Smear**  
There's a bit of shamelessness involved as Masaomi leans over to lick a stripe across the smeared ice cream on Anri's cheek, and both her and Mikado at her side are already blushing even before the boy quips "Tastes cute~"

 

 **20\. Oblivion**  
Blood is still seeping out of his head, the voices of his loves getting fainter in his ears. He clenches their hands tighter, wanting this to be the last he feels when (if?) he dies.


	2. 21-40

**21\. Task**  
"Technically, you wouldn't need to use money for anything. You don't have any basic human necessities, yet you long for errands and jobs because you live with-"

[ Just give me the task, Orihara. ]

 

 **22\. Heat**  
Chikage hissed when their hips ground, feeling an aroused chuckle on the base of his neck. The youth is witty and quick and the biker has to give him that, but he's not far behind in their makeout skirmish and proves it by capturing a cuffed ear between his teeth and suckling on it. Masaomi gasps wantonly, melding their bodies closer, urging the brunet on until the bite could almost draw out the blood pumping all-too vigorously to the tip of the ear. 

 

 **23\. Mess**  
"I-I'm sorry! I'm so... so sorry!" Mikado spluttered while trying to catch his breath, cute scarlet blush still adorning his face.

Masaomi just chuckles, catching one of the trails of cum by his mouth with his tongue. Despite his apologies, Mikado still feels a bit too enticed with the way his come adorns much of the blonde's face.

Gods. He really was losing all of his innocence, wasn't he.

 

 **24\. Steal**  
"You know, Kyohei, you look tough enough that a lot of students don't want anything to do with you, but you were never any kinda thug, right? I bet you haven't even stolen anything."

The taller man turned his head downward and gave a lightning-quick peck to Shinra's lips.

"Now I have." Kyohei responded simply, smiling.

 

 **25\. Wings**  
Teachers and families always warn youths of wrong and dangerous life paths so that they will not head that way. Chikage agrees with that, not so much about it being wrong so much as addicting – when he climbs on his bike it's as though there is nothing he can't reach.

 

 **26\. Flower**  
"Hey, Anri-chan!"

Takashi can only cringe at the sound of that loathful voice. He edges a more respectable distance away from Sonohara, regaining a proper stance.

"I was looking for you! We have plans, after all, and we need to discuss them." Masaomi was on their side in the blink of an eye, and Anri seemed to visibly relax. "Anri-chan might be a great student, but she has to hang around friends, too."

The boy and the teacher looked at each other, and though from the outside it looked entirely casual, they exchanged some hidden bitterness.

"I wanted to give her some studying tips and encouragement, since she's such a model student." Takashi struggled not to seethe it through clenched teeth.

"That's mean, Nasujima-sensei..." Kida bounced back in his over-emotive manner, "only giving the smart studying tips to her~ I wanna get smart too!"

"You're already too smart for your own good." The teacher grumbled before mentioning he had a schedule to deliver and walking away.

 

 **27\. Blank**  
She doesn't mind leaving Ireland then because there is no nationality to keep when you have no memories.

 

 **28\. Library**  
The numerous shelves offer just enough privacy for Shizuo and Kyohei to steal chaste kisses, with the rest of the students none the wiser.

 

 **29\. Erase**  
"You can't erase the past." Masaomi yawned, laying back against the couch while Yatabe kept twirling his yo-yo. "You can only try to make it into something better."

 

 **30\. Long**  
"For now, I'm hopeless. I can say that, even as I am a good student with an almost set future, because I love this headless woman – without even knowing if she can love me back."

 

 **31\. Pout**  
[ Alright alright! I'll go. Stop that. ]

Aoba's expression lifted up and he smiled childishly. "Thank you, Black Rider!"

Celty felt downright humiliated by this point. How is it she was defeated so easily by all these humans...?

 

 **32\. Cards**  
"Even you give yourself a headache." Namie snarked matter-of-factly from half a room away.

Flames of the board dancing in his eyes, Izaya conformed himself to shooting her a glare even as he knew she wasn't looking.

 

 **33\. Fist**  
Simon was well aware of the troublemakers that swarmed around the city, with the training of a previous life allowing him to recognize numerous faces. He honestly didn't mind as much that they raised ruckus around Tokyo; after all, not even the best trainer can tame two hundred coyotes in a same field.

He had an issue when these delinquents showed up to his safe restaurant, however, and whenever he felt a risky argument could brew up, he'd simply crack the knuckles of one of his large hands in a silent warning for them to settle down.

 

 **34\. Armor**  
Although physically frail, Ryugamine is sheened by an immense, invisible armor, forged together with blue ringlets.

 

 **35\. Mute**  
Masaomi is dead silent, as he tends to be when he loathes himself too much to speak – so Mikado leans and breathes into his lips to make them open.

 

 **36\. Metal**  
The abandoned warehouse area is a monument of sloggish concrete, water and rusted metal – it's why it smells so dangerous, and during rain, even more so.

 

 **37\. Tree**  
Saitama might not be as big as Tokyo, as unpredictable, as exciting. But it's something of a haven to Masaomi, and he calls the trees and the winds and the mountains and the rivers home, even if only for all the nostalgia they hold.

 

 **38\. Sand**  
Akane spends another afternoon alone.

She gazes intently at one of the latest gifts she has been given from her family, a shaped glass with coloured sand inside that formed a beautiful and simplistic picture. 

She found that if she shoved the sand around, it would ruin the picture, but would still look pretty. Akane thinks she's like that, and maybe her entire family too; sand-pictures that were built grain by grain yet shoved and scuffled around while in build, twisting the contents inside and ruining it while leaving an odd beauty about it.

And like with the sand image, there were very few people out there who could fix you up after that, and her family was the kind that didn't even want to seek the fix out.

 

 **39\. Despair**  
A true hint to the dangerous nature of Ikebukuro and its sprawling underground is how people hardly show any true fear. It's almost as if everyone and their dog has a card to pull out from under their sleeve.

 

 **40\. Well**  
"They're the kinda folk who throw a coin at a well every day in hopes of a granted wish, yet have no regret in surrounding themselves in debt."

"Huh. I knew the sort of people who visited our boss' website were delusional."

Tom was about to infer _That's not what I meant_ , but he resigned to patting Shizuo on the back.


	3. 41-60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for serial killer Hollywood in 44. and 55., basic spoilers about the Raira Trio, and a few deep-ingrained spoilers that require context to be more telling - 58. has a spoiler for the last novel.  
> Warning for 56. in which wetting is heavily implied.

**41\. Spell**   
Since then Mikado remains with a pen by his side, either hidden or twirling it in plain sight in his distracted thought-runs.   
  
Aoba feels his heart throbbing every time he does so and he doesn't know if it's out of fear or of a wish he'd do  _ that _ again.   
  
  
**42\. Red  
** Love. Love. Love. Love. Love.   
  
Anri wants to curl up on herself, like she usually does when Saika begins thrumming within her, making her see red. But Mikado's talking to her, face framed in the setting sunlight, and she doesn't want to see the lines of worry come to his expression once more.   
  
  
**43\. Swallow  
** Another day goes on, another set of hooligans skirt off snickering by the bakery's door, and Shizuo takes another hard bite off a carrot cupcake, and swallows.   
  
  
**44\. Rule  
** Ruri -  _ Hollywood _ \- makes little effort to be absorbed in the environment, her identity nullified and strengthened by the costume. She's a road police with sirens clicked on, alarming and forcing her way.   
  
Though unlike the police, she won't play by the rules.   
  
  
**45\. Arbiter  
** "It's not so bad, she says." Izaya grumbled as he pulled uselessly at the shadow binds tying him to Shizuo. Said man didn't utter a sound.   
  
[ Can you try to have a nice conversation for once?! ] Celty fumed when she returned from the early paying of their meal. She wasn't giving this get-along attempt up.   
  
  
**46\. Smirk  
** They say when you smile too much your eyes tend to close, but with Walker it's the opposite.   
  
  
**47\. Grey  
** "He doesn't have eyes for you, yet you still chase him. I would say that's twisted."   
  
"I don't think you are on suitable ground to say that." Namie ground back coldly.   
  
  
**48\. Arrow  
** "You've a one-track mind, son!" Shingen totted in exasperation, though Shinra only leaned back a little in what seemed too dismissive for a son towards his father.   
  
"As a scientist, you know as well as I that nothing is a constant in this world. The most constant thing I know is my love for her. So I won't settle until we're married."   
  
  
**49\. Fatigue  
** One of the best things about having a partner is to be able to simply droop onto them after a full day of work. Shinra couldn't be more comfortable, with Celty's cool hands grooming his hair and her lap a veritable pillow. She was so much cuddlier when he was tired.   
  
  
**50\. Insect  
** "You're funny. You know, a cockroach on the top of a shelf is still as much a cockroach as the one on the floor."   
  
Izaya grits his teeth, but says nothing.   
  
  
**51\. Curse  
** "It's tough to see you like this, Kida-kun. Though it's a given that any of us have bad days..." Ryo commented as he re-tuned the guitar back to its default for the class.   
  
Masaomi loosed a breath, lungs heavy with the constraint of a past he couldn't shake. "Yeah, it is."   
  
  
**52\. Drill  
** "I don't know why my head keeps hurting. It's not like I feel tired, and I've been eating well..." Mikado shifted on the pillows, taking deep breaths.   
  
"It's just the city. It was the same for me when I came here, but you get used to it with time."    
  
  
**53\. Bane  
** "Oh no!" Izumii snarled fearfully, already backtracking as the spark of the lighter became a full-fledged flame. Walker mantained his grin. "Nonononono! No! Nooo-"   
  
  
**54\. Swing  
** "This is weird place."   
  
Tom and Shizuo have to silently agree with their kohai, watching from the corner of their eyes the sensuous dances going on in scattered corners of the place. It's not a surprise that they have to come here, given their site's services, but it is a surprise to be there in and of itself.   
  
"These good moves." Vorona commented, and her body absentmindedly tried to follow suit in the dancers' styles- until Shizuo pulled her by the back of her collar and off the ground, because it would only dig them deeper if somebody came around wanting services from her.   
  
  
**55\. Straddle  
** Ruri was over him, dangerous despite her wounds, with feasible murderous intent. And yet, Kasuka can only be sincere, rooted not to a sense of self-preservation but to being true to himself.   
  
  
**56\. Puddle  
** Masaomi's light-headed, body stiff and unswerving and lungs lacking air and entire body burning. Izaya is not laughing, but he knows he's trying not to and it's just as bad.   
  
"I didn't think you would be stubborn to this point, Masaomi-kun." The blonde wants him to shut up, just shut up, but he can't bring himself to speak. "To be insistent until you lost control of your body like that... That's not fit for a leader."   
  
He could have tried to kick at his puddle to hit the broker with it if only his legs weren't so weak.   
  
  
**57\. Charm  
** "Good evening, Anri! Rocchi, this is a friend of mine, Anri-chan."  Rio introduced him. Anri and Erika greeted Chikage, who seemed already very appreciative of them.   
  
"Nice to meet you, and your friend. You're fine young ladies."   
  
"You look kinda flashy, wearing a hat at night and all that. Kinda like the sleek types in manga." Erika pointed.   
  
"Sleek? You have me down pat, and this is just a first meeting!"   
  
Later on, Erika would tell Anri about how charming Chikage was despite his multiple affairs, which wouldn't help the bespetacled girl's puzzlement at all, though the guy did remind her of Masaomi.   
  
  
**58\. Gleam  
** Celty knows that if she had a heart, that moment - Shinra's eyes shining a bright red while the gleam of something white and sharp came into view - would be the moment it'd stop.   
  
  
**59\. Trick**   
"Masaomi, this isn't funny." Mikado groaned, pawing around for the boy and his stolen glasses in the badly lit room.   
  
His breath promptly hitched when he felt a hot, soothing blow on his ear.   
"I never said it was a joke."   
  
  
**60\. Treachery**   
It's not so bad knowing that he'll soon die, as seeing his trust for these people shattering in front of him was a full shove off the ledge of despair he'd already been sitting on.   



	4. 61-80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd do something for valentine's day. I guess a new chapter can count!
> 
> There's some eroticism here, that's all I got to warn for.

**61\. Title  
** "You can't be serious! This... this runt is the leader of the Dollars?"   
  
Mikado keeps his gaze set, letting it speak for him. He never did like titles, preferring his group to be smooth and non-hierarchyzed, but if someone will confront him on these grounds, he won't deny his responsibility.   
  
  
**62\. Farm  
** "Countryside? Hm." Erika brought a thoughtful finger to her lip.   
  
"Please don't 'ask' him the same you did me," Masaomi looked distraught for that one moment. "His innocence needs to stand!"   
  
Mikado thought he'd better not ask.   
  
  
**63\. Lock  
** "I think that's what it boils down to."   
  
"Hm?" Masaomi sent a sideglance towards Saki.   
  
"Our relationship. It's kinda like two low-wage neighbours in the same floor, and our doors have broken locks. So while we can help each other more easily, we can also get each other off guard." She said it in a balanced manner, not minding either sort of point.   
  
"And the fact we can't really help the situation because we're low-wage, right?"    
  
The girl nodded. "And we can't even fix the locks by ourselves. Kinda pathetic."   
  
A hollow giggle was the response to that.   
  
  
**64\. Anger  
** "Yeah, but have you thought of getting it treated maybe?" Tom asked, no malice in his voice as he walked his kohai through the school grounds.   
  
"I've gotten things treated before. Don't want more of that." Shizuo rolled a shoulder. Seemed like needless work, when a cigarette or a cup of milk would have him just fine.   
  
  
**65\. Feast  
** "Remember to eat all you want! Celty doesn't eat and I don't mind having leftovers only!"    
  
"Shinra, you're the host, please serve yourself."   
  
  
**66\. Key  
** "You're awfully cuddly now, not that I'm complaining." Chikage drooped his hand to caress Masaomi's hair.   
  
The boy melted under the touch, a much needed respite from the pain razing through his arm and leg. It was hard to believe how a nary just-been-stranger could undo his locks in the ways he did.   
  
  
**67\. Cold  
** Mikado flinches a little when Masaomi latches onto him, young brown locks cradled right under his chin.   
  
"Eh? But I'm sneezy, Kida-kun... go back to your futon, I don't wanna get it on you..."   
  
"You're cold! So I'll just warm you up, okay?"   
  
After nights (and days) like those, Masaomi would usually catch a cold too, but he never really minded.   
  
  
**68\. Lust  
** Everything is fogged over in the crevasse between container crates, breaths hot and silent as sentiments of regret and confusion and hurt thrum in their veins. And yet their closeness is ringing sparks, giving way to new and unexplored feelings to surge. Hating themselves, they are drawn to each other instead, and kiss - sloppy and heated and Saika is screaming inside her, but Anri won't give her the time of day, won't give her the satisfaction of owning Kida-kun as a servant.   
  
  
**69\. Rain  
** "You look at the rain a lot. It's like you like it." A young Mikado said, not really accusing as he eyed the soaking streets and the unpredictable patters.   
  
"But I like it! And afterwards, everything's wet and fun, and shiny." Masaomi beamed and kept his gaze on the leaves and flowers that got carried around. He knew Mikado liked it too, it made playing games inside pretty cozy, but they both knew the downside to rain could be a night without stars.   
  
  
**70\. Thunder  
** "You're more fire-type, Yumacchi. I think I'm more on psychic-type myself... Togusa would go with the cutesy normal types, and Dotachin is the foolhardy steel-type! I'd say you're for sure an electric-type, Kida-kun... Or maybe I could say water-type?" Erika winked.   
  
Masaomi unceremoniously placed a whole hand on her face, still smiling. "I'll take the electric type, thank you~"   
  
  
**71\. Sea  
** Toramaru's boys are already yelling just from seeing the great ocean in the distance, like little kids ready to have fun. Chikage snorts in good will and speeds up on his end.   
  
  
**72\. Curtain  
** "Hurry up! You're just making me more excited the more I wait~"   
  
Anri shrunk a bit more, even though she couldn't be seen behind the curtain. Erika's comment made her wonder if she should warn her that the outfit didn't fit at all, or just show her how it didn't fit. Knowing Erika, the otaku would find another way to bring her along no matter what.   
  
  
**73\. Midnight  
** "Mmmm," Shinra hummed wistfully, pressing his nose firm against the side of his spouse's cool neck. "Not being biased or anything, I'm sure you are the best dancer I have ever seen."   
  
Celty wants to interject a little since her coordination is the only thing that's better about her due to her multiple-angled vision- but then Shinra tips her backwards just so and her embroidered dress drags across the floor and his body melds to her just like that, and she can't find it in herself to reject the worship.   
  
  
**74\. Box  
** Kyohei nearly choked when he saw the contents.   
  
"What do you think? Nice?" Erika chirped, though her face was tinted with a perverse blush.   
  
"I think I don't know what to say." He felt even more intimidated with both his friends' eyes on him. The R-18 doujinshis took up about half the space in the box, the rest being taken up by a gag ball, ropes and whatever the hell else these things were, he didn't want to think.   
  
"He just needs some more time to let it sink in. It's fine." Walker mused as Kyohei handled everything in awe. They were both watching for a reaction, to check his levels of comfort (or enjoyment). Depending on it they'd have to cut a plenty number of ideas off their minds.   
  
  
**75\. Run  
** The rain beating down, an obstacle that fell short on his quick feet. His ears drummed with resolve and desperation.    
  
Masaomi's trust was misplaced, but he refused to let this happen. He'd set things right. Mikado didn't respond, Anri was out of reach, and it was his life on the line - he was down with that.   
  
  
**76\. Step  
** "Hey! You're both really good!" An excited girl piped from the sidelines. Walker wore his grin proudly; being praised by cute girls every once in a while was one of the bigger reasons why he and Erika liked to show off in DDR-esque floorboards. Another was to make Kyohei and Saburo proud. But most of all, it just felt really, really good.   
  
  
**77\. Silk  
** Now that Yuigadokusonmaru is around, his apartment is a little less cozy, with fur matting his silk sheets and the expensive furniture. Kasuka doesn't mind; he'd never mind a kitten.   
  
  
**78\. Confuse  
** Even held at knifepoint, Shizuo does not flinch. "I think you have me mistaken for somebody else."   
  
  
**79\. Hurricane  
** It's just a huge storm, no more and no less, especially no less - but Mikado holds the kiss, because he wants this moment to last in case anything happens.   
  
  
**80\. Accuracy**   
Why had the floor been cleaned before school was even over and why was it so slippery and why was he so unlucky and why did he have to fall on Sonohara-san in such a spot-on way and oh, Mikado was going to die.   
  
Anri shrunk nervously in her trapped position, both her and Mikado relying on leaning on the teacher's table since if they moved their legs any centimeter the slippery floor would certainly lead them into an ugly fall. They were basically stuck at an odd angle, glued together and pressed close with hips and backs flush to each other.   
  
It certainly looked more than wrong from any view, and thank every god that class rep activities occurred after school.   
  
Though that kinda meant nobody could help them.   
  
Mikado was burning with shame, his young body unable to stay collected in such a delicious predicament. He didn't want to even think about how his body was helplessly reacting, didn't mentally want to put words to how his thing was pressing up against her thing and he might as well let go and have himself fall and hit his head so he can die and not have to deal with how embarrassing this is.   
  
Anri was just a couple shades less red than him, biting her lip. If she had been any less strong than she was, it wouldn't have been possible to hold their position for as long as they were. She could feel how hard Mikado was through his pants, couldn't blame him at all (he would probably be apologizing if he wasn't concentrating to not topple over); and could do nothing about how he was flush against her own heat. Though admittedly it felt... nice.   
  
Their points of contact were getting hotter, they were beginning to sweat and that'd make it impossible to hold on, they were nervous and wondering and slowly slipping- and that's when Masaomi came in.   
  
"Aha, so here you are! I should've guessed i-" The boy's speech halted as he laid eyes on the scene. "Oh." A scarlet blush spreaded across his face.   
  
"I-it's not what you think!" Mikado panicked. Their struggling grip was quickly becoming painful. "Stop staring and come help!"   


**Author's Note:**

> These are exceptionally fun to do when I'm inspired, but chapters might come slowly since it's a tad of work nonetheless. I also have plans of using this collection for Final Fantasy (my initial writing plan years ago so it's mostly done) and Castlevania.
> 
>  
> 
> Also do you have any idea how hard it is not to write Masaomi in first person in a lot of these. It'd kinda ruin the neat flow but what a struggle, man.


End file.
